Vagabond
by XxFOOdelySxX
Summary: I spent m'life losin' de people I loved. S'not like I'm not used t'it, only when I t'ink back an' look at what m'life's been from de start, I can' help but feel I was responsible fo'it, y'know? M'life's been hell since de start. Guess m'eyes gave me 'way.
1. Petit frère

**Authors****' Note ****: Well, we're alive . . . yup, we haven't completely disappeared, and nope, this isn't the crossover, that's still in development. But fear not! For the almighty Foofighta and our fabulous Ms. XxFleurdelySxX have created something to tide you over, and suck you back into our web of evilness, sexe, and total chaos.**

**We**** miss Remy, too.**

**And**** through our collaborative efforts in the crossovers 1 & 2, both Foo and Fleur have come to a conclusion . . .well, two, really. We rock when we write together, _and_, it's much more fun. Thus Foodelys was born! She was fused from two Remy-obsessed and Xmen loving writers. A hybrid between depressing and action-oriented FooFighta, and fluffy-emotional Fleurdelys (and of course, our newfound mutual NEED for misery, destruction, evil, and lots of sexe). I say evil, because this story is and will be the dark one. Or at least . . . the darkest so far *grins* Doesn't that just make you shiver a bit?**

**This fanfic is based on what we know about Gambit's life before the Xmen. His childhood in the streets of New Orleans, in the Thieves Guild, with Sinister... Yup, it's been done already, but not in a dark, evil, bad way. At least not in _our_ dark, evil, bad way. *grins* The story's rated PG-13 for now, but the rating might... no, the rating _will_ go up as the chapters come out.**

**Enjoy****!**

***************

**_Vagabond_**

Chapter 1

_Petit frère_

***************

The sun was horribly hot, making the temperature rise dangerously in the streets of the French Quarter of New Orleans. People walked slowly, complaining about the heat and wiping their forehead with the back of their hand. Unaware, too, of the little kids walking quickly between them, murmuring excuses when they bumped into someone. They didn't seem to be bothered by the heat, dressed up in oversized clothes, their pockets filled with watches, rings and wallets. In a small back alley, two of them were standing near some trash. One of them was taller, with dirty blonde hair, smiling as he watched the smaller one, whose dishelved auburn locks fell over his face, his eyebrows drawn in a light frown over his oversized sunglasses as he lifted a small white stick to his lips. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth, and coughed out some smoke, tears welling to his eyes. The older one chuckled. "Y'a wuss, Rem'." Remy glared at him, still coughing. 

"Just gimme time, Dan. Dis de first time I try dat," he croaked, and coughed again. Stubborn, he lifted the cigarette to his mouth again and inhaled more smoke, before choking again, his throat burning. The other boy laughed, taking a step back to lean back against the wall, but quickly stopped and stepped forward again, pushing Remy against the wall.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Cops! Quick, we gotta hide everyt'in'!" The two boys scrambled to their feet, picking up the stuff they had picked at the market, and managed to fill their pockets with apples and oranges, the ones from Florida, Remy's favorite kind. He dropped one on the ground and bent to pick it up when a loud cry from above made him look up to see two officers running in their direction. He forgot about the orange and broke in a run after Dan, grinning. Escaping the police was fun.

They took a sharp turn right in a backstreet near the end of the street, and then a left behind the bank. Remy knew this part of the city better than he knew his face, and losing the policemen in it was a piece of cake. Their shouts were already fading as they turned left again, ending up on the busy sidewalk, and they ran again, making their way through the crowd to cross the street and run up to the old street to an abandoned warehouse. They quickly went around it to reach the back and, glancing over their shoulders to make sure the police were gone, crawled under the half door. 

Remy stood up as Dan scrambled to get the fallen oranges and apples, and they quickly walked to the old staircase, climbed it, and ended in their own haven. Remy smiled, biting into an apple and letting himself fall on his makeshift bed, which was more of a blanket thrown over an old mattress they had found. He landed on his stomach and stared right ahead, taking off his sunglasses and setting them on the small box he used as a night table; their 'room' had a view on the street below, and Remy was happy to see the policemen were nowhere to be seen. He chuckled and turned on his right side, taking another bite of the apple as Dan sat on his own bed, biting his lower lip as he concentrated on the orange he was peeling. "Dat was fun."

Dan snorted, glancing up. "S'not _always_ gonna be fun, Rem'. One o'dese days, y'gonna get caught."

Remy's eyes widened. "Me? Why me?"

The other boy only grinned at him, his blue eyes twinkling. "'Cause I'm better'n faster dan yeh. An' I'm 15, not a 8yr old squirt."

"I'm 9!" Remy yelled, his red eyes blazing. "An' I'm ten times faster dan yeh big ol'slob."

Dan snorted and lunged at him, pinning him on the mattress as he reached down to Remy's waist, running his fingers on his ticklish sides. Remy screamed and laughed, struggling and kicking to get away from Dan's grip. Dan laughed at Remy's vain efforts, reaching up to pin his shoulders on the mattress. "What d'yeh call me, Rem'?"

Remy laughed, squirming to get away. "A big ol' slob! An' I'm not takin' it back!" Dan laughed and pressed harder on Remy's shoulders.

"Yes you will! I'm gonna beat the crap outta yeh if y'don'."

Remy just laughed harder. "Y'wouldn'! Y'always say dat, but y'never do!"

Dan snorted, hesitating a split second before pulling back his arm and crushing his fist on Remy's left cheek. His head snapped back and he yelled out in pain, turning to his side and reaching up to rub his cheek. Dan took a step back, narrowing his eyes as Remy pulled his legs back under him, glaring at Dan with watery red eyes, and prepared to jump at the teen's throat. "_Trou de cul_!" he yelled in a strangled voice. "Why d'yeh do _that_ for!?"

Dan pursed his lips, rubbing his knuckles. "Yeh're right. I always treathen yeh, but I never do it. S'time fo'yeh t'learn."

Remy got to his feet, his glowing eyes as red as his hurt cheek, and fists balled at his sides as he walked to him, glaring up at Dan's face. "An' why d'yeh care? Y'not m'father, I don' have t'listen t'yeh!"

Dan frowned. He and Remy had met in the orphanage. He had been brought back there by the family who had adopted him for a few years, and taken the five-year-old, red-eyed devil boy under his wing. A year later, when the cruel teasing and regular beatings from the other children had pushed Remy into running away, Daniel had gone with him, to protect him, and to get away, also, from the hell that orphanage was in his eyes.  They had settled in this old warehouse two years before, sharing it with a couple of bums living downstairs, and learned the life on the street the hard way, stealing and pickpocketing money and food to live. They were dirty, but they were free. Dan was only 15, but he still felt protective over the other boy. "Y'listen t'me, 'cause I want what's good fo'yeh."

Remy glared at him, standing his full height, though he still didn't reach Dan's shoulder. "An' who're yeh t'know what's good fo'me?"

Dan sighed, his eyebrows drawing together in a light frown, "I'm the only one who's goin' to try, kid."

Remy's eyes narrowed, and he inhaled sharply, taking a step back. "Fuck you! I don' care anyway. Just leave me alone."

Dan frowned, raising a menacing finger at him, "Yeh kno' I din' say dat t'make yeh angry, Remy. I said it 'cause it was de truth. I'm all yeh got in dis world, an' yeh all I got. Don' fuck it up by gettin' yehself caught or killed or sent back at de orphanage, I mean it."

Remy just stared at him, breathing heavily, his crimson eyes blazing against the black cornea. Dan didn't flinch, though, staring back, and Remy finally looked down, clenching his teeth. "Dat why y'hit me? 'Cause I didn' take what y'said seriously?" he asked, frowning up at him.

Dan nodded slowly, "An' I don' what anythin' t'happen t'yeh, Remy."

The red eyes narrowed again, and the corners of his lips turned up. "Dat means I can hit yeh if _you_ say somet'in' stupid?"

Dan snorted, a small smile creeping up to his lips, "I'd like t'see yeh try."

Remy grinned. "Y'know, y'gonna have t'sleep sooner or later."

Dan snorted but nodded, "Don' tell me what t'do, Rem'." He walked over to his bed, though, and with a heavy sigh fell against it, "Will yeh wake me up in an hour or so?" He asked, his hands over his eyes, "Don' fo'get."

Remy nodded and plopped down on his mattress, looking out. "Why an hour? Y'got somet'in' planned?"

"Mmmm..." He mumbled, not answering, he smiled into his pillow, though, "Not yeh business."

Remy grinned. "Now it is."

He rolled on his side, pulling Remy's pillow out from under his head and smacking him with it. It was a gentle tap, though, more playful than anything, "Not dis time."

Remy groaned and turned onto his stomach, resting his chin on his hands, and stared out the window. "Why not?" he whined, frustrated. 

Dan opened his eyes and smiled at him, "Yeh too young now, Rem'... but someday yeh'll understand."

Remy snorted, rolling his eyes. "I'm tired o'hearin' dat. S'not like y'old an' wise or anyt'in'."

Dan stared at him for a few moments and laughed, rolling onto his back, "I'm meetin' someone." He said, rubbing a hand over his face and up through his hair, "Yeh annoyin' yeh kno' dat?"

Remy nodded happily, grinning. "I'm too young, remember? I have t'be. Who are y'meetin'?"

"My... friend." He said, staring at the ceiling. He let out an annoyed sigh, "My _girl_friend. Dere. I told yeh. Now y'let me sleep?"

"Yuk." Remy made a face and sat up, reaching for his abandoned apple again. He sighed, taking a huge bite and munching a few minutes before swallowing hard. "I'll wake yeh up at..." he stared out the window and at the great clock on the bus station down the street, "at 4, right?"

Dan chuckled and nodded, rolling onto his side and shutting his eyes, pulling his coat up over him, "Mmhmm, don' fo'get."

Remy nodded and leaned back against the wall, sighing. 'Not fair', he thought. 'I'm tired too.' He sighed again and laid down on the mattress on his stomach again, staring at the people walking on the sidewalks, and the cars rolling in the streets. The sky was a dark grey, and it was obvious it was going to rain soon, and Remy smiled when he heard the first drops fall on the ceiling over their heads. He sighed again, closing his eyes and listening to the rain. He popped his eyes open a while later, though, frowning as he pushed himself up on his hands. He gasped, noticing he had fallen asleep, and narrowed his eyes at the bus station clock. "_Merde_," he hissed, and crawled to Dan's bed. "Dan, wake up, it's almost 4:30," he said, reaching out to shake Dan's shoulder. He looked up, his eyes red from sleep as he sat up. He took one look at the clock and jumped out of bed. 

"Shit Remy!" He yelled, pulling off his pants and running over to grab the clean pair on the chair, "Fuck!" He pulled on the pants and half-slipped into his shoes, checking himself in the broken mirror and giving Remy an angry glance before running out the front door, slamming it hard behind him.

Remy stared at the door, swallowing, and sat down on the bed again with a loud sigh. He pulled his knees against his chest, resting his chin on them, and hugged his legs tight. "I'm sorry, " he mumbled, hoping against hope that the girl would still be there. He stayed that way a while before he fell asleep in that same position. He woke up hours later, the room dark around him, when he heard steps in the stairs outside the room, he glanced warily at the door, and waited for Dan to come in.

He walked in with a small smile on his lips. His shirt collar was open, and his shoes were untied. He looked even more disgruntled than he did when he left, but in a good way this time. He shut the door quietly behind him, jumping slightly when he saw Remy's red eyes pearing out at him. "Jesus Remy," he said, running a hand through his messy hair in an attempt to flatten it.

"I'm sorry Dan," he said, hugging his knees closer. "I hope y'weren' late 'cause o'me..."

He sighed, frowning as he walk over to crouch in front of Remy. He gave him a toothy grin, "She forgave me, Rem'. S'all right."

He nodded. "I didn' wanna fall asleep. I just... did."

Dan nodded and his smile widened. "Things worked out fo' de best," he said, slapping the tops of his thighs and getting to his feet. "Makin' me late was de best t'ing yeh coulda done... jus' don' do it again." He grinned down at him before turning around, walking over to lay on his bed.

"Alright," Remy answered, laying on his side. "What're we gonna do tomorrow?"

Dan shook his head, shutting his eyes and lacing his fingers across his stomach, "I don' kno' Rem', you pick."

Remy only sighed, closing his eyes. "I dunno. I'd like t'eat somet'in' else dan apples all de time," he said softly, closing his eyes and resting his head in his pillow.

Dan opened his eyes and turned to face him, frowning slightly, "Well what do yeh want, den?"

He kept his eyes shut, and shrugged. "I dunno, somet'in' _else_," he said in a sleepy voice.

He snorted, "Well yeh t'ink on dat, Remy, den y'get back t'me."

His only answer was a sleepy sigh as he pulled his coat over him, curling in a ball. "I'll t'ink," he whispered in a yawn.

Dan nodded and sighed, shutting his own eyes. He couldn't sleep, though, and a glance over at his young friend only made his smile widen. He loved that kid, he really did.

**Foo and Fleur**


	2. Espion

**Authors' Note :**** Hey, we're back! And very, very sorry for making you guys wait (well, you FIVE guys, those who don't review don't count *pulls out tongue*). But hey, here's an extra long chapter for you as bonus for being patient! Yay! Now, we're also very, very happy to see you guys liked Dan, we're working hard to make him nice. He's a very important person in Remy's life, and we wanted to put a bit of sweetness in that horrible life Remy's had since his birth.**

**We should write a disclaimer, but we figured you already knew it's all ours. You should see the loads of money we're getting from writing this! Fanfiction writing is a GREAT job!**

**Enjoy!**

***************

**_Vagabond_**

Chapter 2

_Espion___

***************

Remy groaned and opened his eyes, quickly closing them again. The sun was shinning down hard through the dirty glass of the window, and he pulled his coat over his head to hide his face. He opened his eyes in the darkness under his coat, and slowly lifted it. Light always hurt his eyes. He knew they weren't normal, he had seen them in the glass windows of the shops in the street, and people would scare away if he didn't have his sunglasses on. And they had made his life hell in the orphanage, enough to push him to run away. He kept his head under his coat, reaching blindly for his sunglasses, and put them on before pushing his coat off his shoulders.

He looked up through the window, narrowing his eyes at the great clock of the bus terminus. 8:30. He frowned. That was late. He never got up late, and Dan usually woke him up early to get at the market at the opening. He hadn't this morning, and as Remy glanced at Dan's mattress, finding it empty, he wondered why. He got up to his feet, dropping his coat in a heap on the thin mattress, and walked to the small table, where there was still an orange and a few apples sitting there. He reached for the last orange, hesitating, before picking up an apple. They'd get more oranges soon enough. He was walking back to his bed, brushing his auburn hair out of his eyes as he plopped down on the mattress, when he heard some footsteps outside the door.

He looked up at the door when it opened, and gave Dan a small smile. "Why didn' y'wake me up?"

Dan shrugged. "Tried. Yeh wouldn' budge. Yeh a lazy ass, Rem'." He grinned at him, opening his coat and letting a few fresh oranges roll onto the ground. He pulled a bunch of apples from his pockets, three or four boxes of matches, a handkerchief, and a fistful of money, along, of course, with his prized gold pocket watch, and laid them all down on the table. He swung the large man's trench-coat he always wore off his shoulders, tossing it on his bed. It was a light brown, old-looking, and brushed the floor when he walked. There were deep pockets in it, and it had a thick, broad collar. Many nights, when Remy was cold, Dan would drape it over the small boy, his own coat never warm enough. It was much too big for Dan, and was like a tent over the tiny Remy, but his coat, along with his pocket watch, were Dan's most prized possessions.

"Whoa," Remy said, crawling to the table and putting back his untouched apple, picking up an orange instead. He fingered the money, smiling. "Y'got lots of it."

Dan grinned, nodding. "Look." He handed him a bag, "Now y'can' complain 'bout eatin' nothin' but apples. Alright? 'Sides, apple a day keeps de doctor away, neh?"

Remy shrugged. "Never been t'de doctor, 'sides at de orphanage."

Dan nodded, "I kno'. I only been once o'twice. What I meant was dat it's healthy. Yeh gon' open dat? M'hungry."

Remy nodded and opened the bag, his eyes widening as he pulled out a fair sized loaf of bread. "I haven' eaten dat in years," he said softly, tearing off a bit before handing it to Dan. He smiled. "Merci, Dan."

Dan nodded, taking a bite before he sat cross-legged on the ground beside Remy. "T'day was a good day," he said simply, wrapping the bread back up and putting it on the table. "I need yeh, t'ough, dey never expect de little one." He sighed and looked at Remy's shoes, pointing at a hole in the side and raising an eyebrow, "dose t'ings are gon' break."

Remy only shrugged and crossed his legs, hiding his feet. "Doesn' matter. Dey're comfortable."

Dan snorted, looking down at his own shoes and rubbing the dirt off the sides. "Yeah..." He sighed. "When'd yeh wake up?"

Remy munched a few moments, frowning slightly. "Not long ago, t'was 8:30 on de big clock."

Dan nodded, laying back. "Rem'..." He frowned, glancing at him. "Nevermind."

Remy turned his head, looking at him. "S'somet'in' wrong?"

Dan shook his head no. "Non. I jus'... Jus' been t'inkin' a lot. M'friend, Vivianne... she's jus' curious, 'bout me an' yeh, an' what we do. I been avoidin' it, an' I don' kno' whether or not t'lie."

Remy pulled his legs up against his chest, leaning his chin on his knees. "I dunno her. But I heard t'was bad t'lie, sent yeh t'hell o'somet'in', so I guess it's worse with people y'care 'bout."

Dan snorted. "Den' we both goin' t'hell. S'bad t'lie, but not when yeh protectin' someone." He sighed and shook his head. "Fo'get 'bout it. I won' risk it."

Remy glanced at him. "Who yeh protectin'?"

"You," he simply replied.

Remy frowned. "I don' need yeh to. I can protect m'self."

Dan shook his head, opening his eyes, and looked up at Remy. "I kno', but howabout yeh let me try, too. I kinda like it."

Remy snorted, taking another huge bite off his chunk of bread. "Cho what're y'gonna do wi' Fifianne?" he asked, his mouth full.

Dan smiled up at the ceiling. "S'my business, Rem'." He frowned, glancing at him, "an' don' talk wit yeh mouth full."

Remy rolled his eyes, swallowing hard before talking again. "What if I wanna protect yeh? I gotta know. Y'know everyt'in' _I_ do."

"S'cause yeh six years younger dan me, Rem'," he said simply, "Y'don' need t'kno' what I do... 'sides." He smirked, "Don' t'ink yeh can protect me from girls. Wouldn' want yeh to."

He made a face. "Yeh're yucky. What d'yeh do with dem, anyway?"

"Someday, Remy," Dan said with a smile, sitting up straight, "yeh gon' realize dat... _dat_," he pointed at Remy's pants, "ain' jus' fo' pissin'. _Women_ are a beautiful t'ing. Dey soft, smooth, sexy..." He sighed happily, shaking his head, "Dere's nothin' better in dis world dan a pretty fille. Yeh'll understand it someday, Remy, yeh too young now, though."

Remy glanced down at his crotch, a deep frown on his face, before looking back at Dan, his eyes wide with surprise. "What de hell can yeh do with it?" He scrunched up his nose in disgust. "With girls? What'd dey do t'it?"

"Dey... dey... dey make it feel good, Rem'." Dan frowned, shaking his head, "I don' wanna explain dis t'yeh. I was never too good at sex ed."

Remy looked down, leaning his chin on his knees again. "Sounds important, is all. Dunno who's gonna tell me, if y'don'."

Dan sighed, staring at him for a few moments, "Alright. What do yeh wanna kno'?"

Remy shrugged. "S'jus'… I know not'in'," he mumbled, pushing his sunglasses higher on his nose and staring at the floor.

Dan stared at him. "D'yeh kno' where kids come from?"

He glanced at him before staring at the floor again, and shrugged. "Only dat dey're s'posed t'have a mom. De other kids at de orphanage said I didn' have one, dat I came from hell t'rough a hole in de ground."

"Remy..." Dan whispered, his frown deepening as he tilted his head down to meet Remy's eyes, "Yeh didn' come from hell. No one comes from hell but de devil, an' yeh not him. Y'understand? None o'dat is true."

Remy nodded, biting his lower lip. "Den why'm I diff'rent, den?" he asked in a somewhat smaller voice, looking up at him.

Dan gave him a small smile. "'Cause yeh special, Remy. Yeh lucky. Dose..." he nodded towards Remy's eyes, "people don' like dem 'cause dey scared o'what dey mean, dey don' like change. But Remy... bein' diff'rent ain't a bad thin'... bein' diff'rent is de same as bein' special, an' bein' special, means yeh got somethin' goin' fo'yeh, no matter what."

Remy stared up at Dan for a few moments, before nodding slowly, obviously not convinced. He swallowed, scooting closer to Dan, and leaned his head on the teen's arm. "But y'not scared o'it. Everybody's scared but yeh."

Dan moved his arm, sighing as he wrapped it around Remy's shoulders, and pulled him tight against him. He shut his eyes, leaning his forehead against the top of Remy's head. "Non. M'not scared, I never was. De people who are... dey stupid people, bastards. I won' let dem hurt yeh again, Remy..." He frowned, squeezing his eyes shut, "I promise."

~~~

The park was a beautiful place. Trees went high in the sky, children ran around with balls, riding bicycles, playing in the sandbox. Adults strolled around, pushing baby carriages or walking their dog, and that tall man with the blonde hair was totally oblivious as Remy walked towards him, keeping his eyes on the ground. He bumped in the man, mumbling a quick sorry before he hurried over to a tree. He reached up and climbed it, settling himself of a branch before opening the wallet he now held in his hand. He pulled out a few bills, smiling wide, and frowned at the plastic cards before throwing the wallet down the tree. He stuffed the money in his pocket, before laying over the branch and narrowing his eyes at Dan and the girl, who were still sitting on a bench nearby.

He sighed. It was the most boring thing ever. He had silently followed Dan out of their home this afternoon, and had ended here in the park. He had had a slight moment of panic, unable to hide here in the open, before noticing he could easily climb the trees. He had been bored without minutes, though, watching as Dan and the girl smooched and talked softly, grins on their faces. He was curious as to why Dan wanted to go out with a girl so badly, and since the beginning of what seemed to be the most boring conversation ever, not to mention gross, with all the kisses, he hadn't seen anything he would like about being out with a girl. He had gone down to get some money, and some fun, and he was beginning to think he should go back.

He frowned, though, when they both got up. They kissed again, and Dan waved at her as she turned and walked away. "Merde," he hissed, straightening up. He had to get back home before Dan did. He startled a bird a few branches away, though, and it flew up in panic, letting out ear-piercing screams. It flew towards him and Remy, surprised, waved it off. His eyes widened when he lost his balance, though, and fell off his branch. 

He landed on his back on the ground with a loud thud. He moaned, rolling over to get to his knees. When he opened his eyes and looked up, wincing in pain, Dan was standing over him, eyes red with anger. "What yeh doin' here, Remy?" he hissed in a low voice.

Remy crawled back, straightening up and dusting his pants, biting hard on his lower lip. "Not'in'," he mumbled.

Dan frowned, reaching for his wrist to pull him to his feet in a sharp pull. He shot a nervous glance around them, relieved to see that everyone else had gone back to their activities. "Merde, Remy. I told yeh dis was _my_ business. Y'didn' listen, o'yeh jus' didn' care? I like t'keep some stuff private!"

Remy kept his eyes down, frowning as Dan's grip tightened on his wrist. He twisted his arm, trying to pry his wrist out of his hand, without success. "I jus' wanted t'_see_, I was curious... I didn' bother yeh, she didn' see me."

Dan frowned. "Don' matter, Remy! Vivianne s'my girlfrien', an' dere's some t'ings between a man an' a woman dat he likes t'keep t'himself. Not t'mention de fact dat if she saw yeh, she would wanna talk t'yeh, meet yeh, _kno__'_ 'bout yeh! I like her alot, Remy, but not enough t'trust her wit' you. We ain' goin' back t'dat orphanage! Yeh gotta stop bein' so selfish!" he said in a loud voice.

Remy winced, shying back as he continued pulling on his arm. "Don' yell at me, I don' wanna go back!" he said, looking up at Dan. "I didn' mean to! Let me go!"

"Not 'till yeh _listen_ t'me, Remy! Dis s'important!" Dan hissed, his frown deepening as his dark blonde eyebrows drew together. "Merde, yeh _never_ listen! Y'so selfish!"

Remy narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses, stepping back. "I'm not selfish! An' I don' have t'listen t'yeh! I do what I wanna do!"

Dan pulled him forward again, lowering his face to meet the small boy's. "I take care o'yeh, Remy, an' I don' ask anythin' o'yeh except dat y'listen t'me when I ask yeh somethin'. Y'understand dat I'm de only person in dis world who's gon' take care o'yeh, dat I'm de only damn one who cares?! Yeh _listen_ t'me, Remy! An' yeh damn well do what _I_ want yeh t'do, an' don' do what I don' want yeh t'do!"

Remy cringed, turning his head to the side. "Y'can' tell me what t'do," he whispered, avoiding his eyes. "I didn' do not'in' wrong."

"Yes yeh did," Dan grumbled angrily, dropping his arm and taking a step back.

Remy inhaled sharply, taking a step back too, and glared up at him. "Non, I didn'! Not'in' bad happened, so I did not'in' bad!"

"_Dammit_ Remy!" Dan yelled angrily, making Remy's eyes widen as he stepped back. The fifteen-year-old teen was frustrated with his task as 'daddy', his hands balling into fists. "Yeh impossible!"

Remy stared at him, balling his hands as well to hide the fact that they were shaking. "I already know I am!" he yelled back, taking another step back. "Y'don' have t'yell it at me!" Dan opened his mouth to reply, but Remy turned around, breaking into a run before he could say anything. Whatever it was, he didn't want to hear it.

~~~

Remy sniffed, stepping aside to let a large woman walk by. He reached up, furiously wiping the tears on his cheeks. He didn't want to cry. He couldn't cry. Crying made him feel weak, and he didn't need to be reminded he actually was.

Dan was mad at him. Very mad. He wasn't sure why. He knew he shouldn't have gone and followed him, and maybe he could have been a bit angry, but Dan had never been so mad at him. Remy sniffed again, rubbing his wrist. Dan's grip had been tight, and it had hurt.

It had scared the hell out of him. He hated it when he was scared.

Remy swallowed, blindly making his way through the crowd on the sidewalk in the French Quarter. He wasn't stealing anything, though. In a crowd like that, the occasions of picking someone's pocket without being caught were numerous, but he didn't take advantage of it, keeping his head down as he simply walked. He didn't want to go home. Not yet. Dan would be home, waiting for him, and Remy didn't want to be yelled at.

The lump in his throat grew, and he fought against a sob, sniffing loudly. He didn't like to be hurt. He had been hurt too much already, and Dan had been the one stopping it, protecting him. Remy frowned behind his glasses. If Dan hurt him, who would stop it again? Dan was the only person he could trust, the only one he even _knew_. If Dan hated him, if he hurt him, hit him, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be beaten again, he didn't want to be hurt and yelled at. 

But he didn't want to lose his friend.

Remy sobbed, turning in an alley and getting out of the crowd before some grownup noticed he was crying. He could imagine it : a hand on his shoulder, a soft voice asking what's wrong, if he was lost. Then a single look at his clothes, and a look of disgust, followed with fear if they came to see his eyes. No, a grownup noticing he was crying was not a good thing. He rolled up in a ball against the wall, hiding his face in his knees and wrapping his arms around his legs. He didn't know what he'd do without Dan, he would never leave his side. He was his best friend, a bit like the father the others kids had been talking about at the orphanage. Someone who actually loved him for what he was. But Dan had looked so angry, and he had talked so loud, and his hand around his wrist had hurt. Remy tightened his arms around his legs. He didn't think what he had done was so bad, but Dan seemed to think so.

What if Dan didn't love Remy for what he was anymore?

What if Remy had gone too far?

Dan didn't have to be with him, he could leave anytime. What if he left?

Remy sniffed, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't want to live alone. Life wasn't as bad with Dan around. It was even fun.

He opened his eyes again, looking up, and notice it was a lot darker around him. He frowned, reaching up and rubbing his eyes. It wasn't as dark moments ago, and he realized he must have fallen asleep. He struggled to get to his feet, and walked back to the opening of the alley, stepping on the sidewalk. It was dark, the streetlights were lit, and the cars' headlights were lighting their way on the pavement. It was late.

Remy frowned again. He had rarely been out in the night without Dan, if ever. He wanted to go home. Policemen would notice him, take him and bring him back to the orphanage. Remy bit his lower lip. Anything but that. Especially not without Dan. He turned around and started running back, trying to stay in the shadows. He gasped when his feet caught in a crack in the ground, though, and fell face first on the hard concrete, his palms scratching painfully against the sidewalk. His chin bumped hard on the concrete and his teeth sunk in his tongue, and he yelped out in pain, his eyes filling with tears again as he swallowed blood and stumbled back to sit on his feet.

His hands throbbed horribly, and he sobbed again as he looked down at them. They were badly scratched, tiny pebbles and bits of gravel sunk under the skin, and blood starting to ooze from the small, but deep scratches. He moaned softly and closed his fists, holding his hands against his chest.

He sobbed, feeling overwhelmed and unable to stop. His lungs hurt with every sob, his hands hurt, his chin hurt too, and his tongue was still bleeding. He reached up and wiped his mouth, and his eyes widened as he saw blood on the back of his hand. He sniffed, struggling to get to his feet. He wanted to get home. He wanted to see Dan. 

"Hey, kid, yah're okay?"

Remy looked up, startled, and jumped back when he saw a man standing in front of him. He was tall, and old. Remy didn't know how old, but he looked a lot older than Dan, with white hair on his temples, a hard contrast against the rest of his hair, which was a deep brown. He was frowning, a worried look in his eyes, and leaned in, reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder. Remy gasped and jumped back again, shying away from the man's touch. "Stay 'way! Don' touch me!"

"Hey... hey..." The man said in a soft voice, raising his hands as he took a step back. He gave Remy a soft smile. "Ah'm not gonna hurt yah. Jus' wanted t'make sure you were alright, it's kinda late for yah t'be out on the streets, an' alone nonetheless. How old are yah, kid?"

Remy frowned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand again, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "S'not too late. I was goin' back."

The man lowered his hands, raising his eyebrows. "Where are yah parents?"

Remy's frown deepened. "I don' have t'tell yeh, I don' know yeh."

He smiled softly. "Well they taught yah good not ta'speak t'strangers, but Ah think yoah lost. Yah need help?" He narrowed his eyes, looking down at Remy's clothes, and bit his lower lip. "Food, kid? Yah hungry?"

Remy's eyes widened a bit, but he swallowed and shook his head. "I shouldn'."

The man crouched down, dropping to Remy's eye-level. "It's just food. There's nothin' wrong with food. Ah won' hurt yah."

Remy's frown returned. He wanted to believe him, badly, and the man didn't look dangerous. He looked down at his hands, biting his lower lip as seeing them brought back the pain, and quickly looked away. "Okay," he whispered, staring at the sidewalk.

The man smiled at him, getting to his feet. He walked a pace or two, turning to look at Remy before nodding him in the right direction, "come on."

~~~

Dan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked up the streets. It was hot that day, and humid as hell. He had a feeling it would rain. He let out another soft sigh and looked up at the sky. Why was he thinking about the weather, anyway? Remy's face swam into view and he remembered why. He was trying to forget that morning in the park. That morning that he had found Remy, screamed at him, and made the little boy run away. He swallowed hard, looking down. He hadn't meant to yell so much. He was just… scared. Vivianne was a normal girl, nice, privileged. She didn't live in an abandoned warehouse, steal to eat, to live, and she didn't have a nine year old to care for. Everything she did, aside from a few pranks and drinking incidents, was legal. Her father, nonetheless, was on the city council. He was a lawyer, and worked with the police department. Vivianne knew the laws, and despite accepting Dan -the little she knew about him- he knew she wouldn't be able to keep his real life a secret. Even if she would, he couldn't tell her. He didn't trust her with Remy. Hell, he didn't trust anyone with Remy, only himself.

But now… He groaned, trudging through the streets as he saw the old, rundown home. Did Remy even trust him anymore?

He shouldn't have raised his voice, he shouldn't have grabbed onto him. Remy didn't have a drop of self-confidence in his body, he was terrified, of everything, and despite putting on his brave face and cocky smile, his heart was filled with nothing but self-doubt, self-_hatred_. It broke Dan's heart. Remy had had a hard life, and he didn't need to add to it, but all he had been trying to do was knock some sense into the boy. Things were bad for him, too, after all. He had to raise a little kid, no parents of his own to speak of, and no idea what to do or how to act at 15. It was _hard_, the hardest thing he ever did, and he wasn't even sure if he was doing it, if he was raising the kid at all. It didn't seem like it sometimes. Remy didn't listen to him, he was reckless, he didn't _think_ before he acted. For someone as cautious as Dan was, as guarded as he had become for both of their sakes, and for the situation that Remy's appearance and their poverty put them in, that boy had to be the most terrifying thing he had in his life. There was a risk, always a risk of them getting sent back to the orphanage. Remy being put in some sort of boy's home while Dan was shipped to a reform school. He would end up lonely, miserable, and plagued with guilt at the thought of what his friend was going to… and there was no guarantee that Remy wouldn't just end up dead.

He had to protect him, even if it meant yelling. Remy had to understand.

He walked around to the back of his house, climbing through the hole of a door and hurrying up the crumbling steps to their area. "Remy!" He called quietly, swinging his trench coat off his shoulders and glancing around for the familiar auburn-headed boy. "Remy?" Dan frowned, narrowing his eyes as he walked around to examine the house more closely. He checked all of the rooms, all of the nooks and crannies, all of the holes, trapdoors, dusty corners, but Remy was no where to be found. Dan started to run, frantically re-checking every area. "Remy?" He called, eyes wide as he peered around the main room again. He swallowed and reached for his trench-coat, taking off again towards the door, "REMY!!"

~~~

Remy looked up at the man and followed him, wondering where he was taking him. His eyes widened behind his glasses as they walked in a small café. He felt out of place, and lowered his head, but it smelled good, and he felt his stomach growl in anticipation. The man talked briefly to the hostess, who frowned as she glanced at Remy, but led them to a small table anyway. They sat down, first the man, and then, cautiously, Remy, and the hostess handed them menus. The man smiled. "Anythin' yah want, kid... Mah name's Wally."

"I'm Remy," he said softly, staring at the menu in front of him. What in the world was he supposed to do with that? He ran a hand on the plastic cover, biting his lower lip. "I can' read dat," he whispered.

Wally raised his eyebrows, and nodded, taking the menu. "Alright," he said in his soft voice. He was quiet until the waitress arrived, her nose still wrinkled up in confusion. 

"Yeh kno' what yah want?"

"Ah'll have a cup of coffee, an' get tha'kid a cheeseburger and French fries." He glanced at Remy, "yuh not allergic or nothin'?" Remy shook his head no, eyes wide, "an' a coke, too."

She raised her eyebrows. "Anythin' else?"

Wally shook his head no, and she nodded, taking the menus from them and leaving. Remy bit his lower lip again, staring at his hands. He finally looked up after a few moments, staring at Wally's face. "Why're yeh doin' dis fo'me?"

"Yah looked hungry," he said simply, smoothing out his napkin on the table. He looked up at him. "Yah don' have parents, do yah?"

Remy narrowed his eyes, looking down again. Bad territory. That man could send him back to the orphanage in a flash. "Yeah, I do."

Wally nodded. "Why can't yah read, Remy?"

He swallowed, licking his lips. "Bad eyes. S'why I gotta wear de glasses."

Wally nodded again. "Yah like cheeseburgers?"

Remy hesitated. "Never had one." He kicked himself mentally, before quickly adding, "m'mom says it's not healthy."

Wally smiled. "Well, they're good. Most kids yah age like them... What are yah? Seven?"

Remy frowned, looking up at him. "I'm _nine_."

"Oh." Wally chuckled. "Ah'm sorry. Yah just look young." He was quiet until the food came, eyes intent on Remy as the woman lowered the large plate in front of him. He smiled as he watched Remy's eyebrows raised high above his glasses, and reached for his coffee.

Remy stared at his plate for a few moments, wondering how he was going to eat the whole thing, and finally reached up to pick up a fry. He brought it to his mouth, and gently bit in it. His face broke in a large grin, and he took another bite. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard. "Dis' good," he said, reaching for another fry.

Wally smiled and nodded, nursing his coffee as he watched Remy eat the French fries and then the burger as well. He chuckled when he was done. "Yah like that?" he asked, taking a large swig of coffee and smiling. "Yah sure do eat a lot. Ah'm afraid your mother will be angry with me."

Remy shrugged, and reached for the glass. He frowned at the dark content, but brought it to his lips nonetheless. He took a sip and licked his lips, before deciding it was good, and taking another sip. "She don' know yeh, she can' be mad at yeh if she don' know who yeh are."

Wally's smile widened. "No. I suppose not. Do yah want anythin' else? Yah should be gettin' home soon, shouldn't yah?"

Remy's eyes widened, and he looked outside through the window. Dan would be dead worried by the time he came home. "Yeah, I should." He looked back up at Wally. "Merci fo'de cheeseburger, sir."

He shook his head. "Think nothing of it. Do yah need a ride?"

Remy shook his head, starting to slide down the chair. "I have t'go now."

Wally nodded. "Alright. Be careful, these streets are dangerous."

Remy nodded and got to his feet. "Merci 'gain, sir. G'night."

"Goodnight." He replied with a soft smile, narrowing his eyes.

Remy turned around and left the café under the wary gaze of the waitress, and pushed the door to get outside. It had started to rain softly, a light drizzle making his hair wet in a few minutes as he hurried towards home. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, lowering his head. He sure hoped Dan wouldn't be too mad.

~~~

Dan took off out the front door, his feet pounding hard on the wet pavement as rain poured down atop of him, drenching his hair and coat. He frowned, eyes wide as he glanced nervously around the empty streets. His heart was thumping like mad in his chest, and there was a ringing in his ears. Remy. He had to find Remy. He started running, one direction and then the next, stumbling over his large trench-coat more than once. The late-nighters on the streets gave his shabby clothing dirty looks, snorting and tossing change at him every time he would pause to think. Dan ignored them, though, and simply took off in another direction, checking every nook and alleyway he saw. He was worried, terrified, of what might have happened to his little friend. His little _brother_. Remy didn't go out alone at night, it was the one thing he listened to Dan about. It was too dangerous, the boy was only nine. Nevertheless, when he had returned home after their fight, he had found the place empty, abandoned even more than it had been before. Remy was no where to be found, and he had started to panic. What if he had run away? Gotten kidnapped? Hurt? Picked up by the police? His eyes widened as he ran to a hump of clothing in the corner of an alley, letting out a heavy sigh as he realized Remy wasn't buried beneath it. The police were bad, and so was getting hurt. He could be at the orphanage already, or at the hospital and on his way there. "Merde, Remy," he hissed desperately. He didn't know what he would do without the kid. He was more than a friend, an older brother, he was like a father, and Remy was the only person he could say he'd ever really _die_ for. He swallowed hard and retraced his steps, getting closer to their abandoned home as he switched directions. He needed that little boy, despite his flaws, and Dan was worried to death. He ran a little faster, skidding and tripping over the wet ends of his coat. He fell on his wrist, injuring it, but paid no attention as he started running again. Where was he?

He glanced up the east side. swallowing hard as his eyebrows knitted together again. His eyes widened, though, mouth opening as he saw a small, lone figure making its way down the street. "Remy!?"

The little boy looked up, and stopped dead in his tracks as he recognized Dan. He simply stood there, staring up at him. "Dan?"

Dan's shoulders slumped in relief as he let out a low sigh, "Merde." He shut his eyes, and started walking towards Remy. He didn't hesitate as he pulled the boy tight against his chest, squeezing his eyes shut tight. "Remy..." he hissed, hugging him tight before dropping down to look him in the eye. "Where have yeh _been_?"

Remy bit his lower lip, reaching up to brush his wet hair out of his eyes. "'Round. Sorry I'm late."

The corners of Dan's lips twitched up as he followed the boy's hand with his eyes. They snapped back to Remy's, however, and he frowned. "Yeh scared de shit outta me."

Remy swallowed, looking down. "I didn' mean to. Sorry."

Dan sighed. "Jus'... don' scare me like dat, Remy... I thought somethin' bad had happened to yeh." He shook his head firmly, looking down as he ran a hand through his hair. "M'sorry, Rem' I... I din' mean t'yell at yeh. I was scared den, too."

Remy frowned, looking down at his hands. "Y'scared me, too," he whispered, and swallowed again. "M'sorry I followed yeh."

He shook his head. "S'not dat... I jus'... I don' wanna risk it, Remy. I don' want yeh t'get taken away." He looked up and smiled weakly before pulling Remy into another hug. "I kinda like yeh. 'Sides, I think I'd miss dose thievin' skills o'yours."

Remy nodded, pulling back. "I hid somewhere, an'… I fell asleep… T'was late when I woke up, an' I ran t'come back, an'... an' I tripped." He held out his hands, biting his lower lip. "Kinda hurts."

Dan frowned down at them and nodded. "Come on..." he said with a sigh, straightening up as he steered Remy back towards their place. They went upstairs, and Remy washed his hands out with the water they collected from the rain before sitting down so Dan could take out the small pieces of gravel. He sighed when he was finished, giving Remy a soft piece of cloth as a surrogate for a band-aid. "S'de best I can do," he said with a frown, flexing his injured wrist as he laid back down. "M'exhausted." 

Remy nodded and looked down at his hands, fingering the soft cloth. "Dan?"

"Yeah?" Dan asked, still rotating his wrist. He winced, frowning down at it before glancing up at Remy.

He looked up, frowning slightly. "Y'still mad at me?"

Dan stared at him for a moment before smiling slightly. "Non."

Remy gave him a shy smile, crawling back on his mattress and pulling his legs against his chest. "I won' follow yeh 'gain, I promise." He frowned slightly. "T'was borin' anyway."

He nodded, laying down as well. "M'jus' frustrated. I din' mean t'tell yeh dat y'were impossible. Y'seem so, sometimes, but m'not gon' leave yeh, Rem'..." He raised his eyebrows. "S'long as yeh don' leave me, kid."

Remy shook his head, pulling his coat over him. "I don' wanna be alone," he said softly. "Dunno where I'd go."

Dan pulled his trench coat off his shoulders, sitting up and tossing it over to Remy before laying on his back. He looked up at the ceiling. "I meant what I said, t'ough. Yeh gotta listen t'me... I only do it t'help yeh."

Remy buried his face in the pillow, reaching up to stare at the bandages on his hands. "I know," he said softly. "M'just not used t'listen t'someone."

Dan nodded, shutting his eyes. "Tomorrow we get blankets." He mumbled, lacing his fingers across his stomach, "Did yeh eat?"

Remy bit his lower lip, closing his eyes. "M'not hungry."

Dan nodded again. "Bonne nuit," he mumbled lazily.

Remy opened his eyes, looking over at Dan's form on the mattress. He smiled, relieved, and pulled the two coats tighter around himself. "Bonne nuit, Dan."

**Foo**** and Fleur**

_Review comments : _(hehe, review comments from both of us! See the name in [] to know who's speaking to you…)

**ishandahalf** : Okay, so you want Romy. I'm afraid we're gonna have to disappoint you, my friend… Yes, this story occurs _before_ the Xmen, and _IF_ we decide to continue writing the story once he gets with them (which, considering how hard we tend to fall for our stories once they're started, wouldn't be surprising), Romy is still an awful _LOT_ of chapters away. There will be flirt, seduction, love and smut, though, do not fear. With me around, those things are never very far… [**fleur**] Ahh yay! Ish likes our name! You'll have to thank Fleur for that one, though, my only requirement was FOO in big letters *chuckle* And yay again! Ish likes the story, too! Haha, I am just going to ignore zee Romy comments ((teeheehee, or let Fleur explain so that you don't keeeeeel poor lil' ol'me)) but don't worry, like m'dearest friend said, there will be lots of smut… even if some of it is with that icky-garbaged-face-blonde-beeeeyotch *cowers* And YAY! Ish likes Dan! Foo, is the voice of Dan, and let me tell yah, it is REALLY HARD to make him mad at that sweet lil' Remy, so it's refreshing to have them being nice together. Oh yes, like Dan, like Dan oodles, he's great. Thank yah for the review, and KEEP READING!! [**foo**]

**Leishy** : Yes, Remy is very cute. Being Remy's voice in this story, I'm trying reaaaaally hard to make him cute, adorable, innocent and all, so it's even easier to make his life miserable in the following chapters. Don't you wanna hug him? [**fleur**]  *narrows her eyes* Foo doesn't get to hug him… well, she did in _this_ chapter… but for zee most part I'm YELLING at the poor thing. I think Fleur makes him as cute as possible to be cruel to meee, since I am zee voice of Dan. Yelling at Remy is hard!! Thanks for zee review!!! [**foo**]

**Lydia** : Thanks for the email! It would be very, very appreciated if you reviewed through the little lavender button at the bottom of the screen, though… See the purty lavender button? Yup, right there. Let's make that number of reviews go up! Up, I say! [**fleur**] Yes, lavender, or indigo, whatever. The ugly-colored button… danke danke danke for the review!  [**foo**]

**Yogie16** : Oh yeah, girl, we rock.[**fleur**] Haha, yes fleur, we kick major ass. Have you read our other stories? I haven't seen you on my reviewer list, but I'm sure me and Fleur would love too. We love new readers! Ahhh and gracias for the review! [**foo**]

**Panda-Monium** : I don't know why we haven't got any more reviews either, and yes, we deserve more (I'm a very modest person), but heck, we're having so much fun writing we could just write and never post it up, and we'd still be happy. Those YahooIM conversations (MSN is the **_devil_**) are the sun of my crappy, crappy days. And of _course_ we'll write more Remy! I'm loving it. I won the privilege of writing him in the story, and he's loads of fun. I've already asked Leishy, but I'm asking you too : don't you just wanna hug the poor thing? [**fleur**] I do! And I _have_, virtual hugs are the best. Do you want one? *virtual hug* …*virtual hug* *virtual hug* *virtual hug* hehehehehehe. Merci fo'de review!! [**foo**]


End file.
